the stuff in WoT you didnt see
by magical-flyingdragon
Summary: uuh.. just a few rewritten scenes from the books HEY! ANOTHER UPDATE! EVERYONE DANCE!
1. the first few scenes

Just something stupid I wrote one day when thinking of a few scenes (if u call them that in books) in Wot and decided to rewrite them^^  
  
(Oh and dun blame me if what they say is slightly different from in the book, I cant be expected to remember EXACTLY can I?!?!)  
  
Enjoy...  
  
~*~  
  
* Moiraine, Lan and Nyneave have to rescue Perrin and Egwene from the white cloaks*  
  
Moiraine: the girl has not returned, I fear she has gone and done something really stupid... ::tries not to look pleased::  
  
:: Lan turns to go save her::  
  
Moiraine: WAIT!! You don't actually want to SAVE her do you... uuh... I mean remember the oath!  
  
Lan:: stares ::  
  
Moiraine:: stares ::  
  
Lan:: stares ::  
  
Moiraine:: stares ::  
  
Lan :: breaks down in tears ::  
  
Moiraine Perrin and Egwene: 0_0;  
  
~*~  
  
*The forsaken dudes appear in the garden in the middle of the blight*  
  
Forsaken guy1: give us what we came for!!  
  
Moiraine (in a doctor evil like voice): how bout NO! You crazy forsaken  
bustard!  
  
:: all stare at Moiraine::  
  
Moiraine:: looks confused :: what?  
  
~*~  
  
*Scary Forsaken dudes take two*  
  
Forsaken dude: it is time it ended  
  
Moiraine: yes! PAST TIME!!  
  
:: tries to burn him but nothing happens ::  
  
Moiraine: uh...crap  
  
:: Forsaken dude grins evilly as he advances on Moiraine ::  
  
Moiraine:: smiles nervously: now now... lets not be too hasty...  
  
*Rand is pulling Tam through the forest on a litter*  
  
Tam:: in his fever dream :: I...am not... a sheep... I...am not... a sheep...  
  
Rand: what the Bloody Ashes is he dreaming about anyway?!?!  
  
Tam: Rand is not my son... Rand is not my son...  
  
Rand:: stops :: okay that's it I'm not moving again until he stops talking nonsense-_-  
  
Tam: I like the taste of Spam... I like the taste of Spam... I like the taste of Spam...  
  
(Yeah... I know this one is really weird0_0)  
  
~*~  
  
*Min telling Rand about her "Visions"*  
  
Min: when I see you together I see sparks, and a shadow is trying to kill  
the sparks, just like the sparks are trying to kill the shadow...  
  
Rand: and what do you see when... you look at the others?  
  
Min:: grins :: the war...ah.. Master Arda has a bunch of towers floating  
around his head, a baby in a cradle holding a sword... and lots of fluffy  
pink bunnies dancing around in a circle throwing daisy chains everywhere.  
  
Rand: 0_0  
  
Min I know, I don't understand it either...  
  
(^_^;;;)  
  
~*~  
  
*Evil Forsaken dudes, take 3*  
  
:: Evil Forsaken dudes appear demanding "what they came for" ::  
  
Lan:: is about to jump in front of Nyneave::  
  
Moiraine:: evil Ae Sedai stare::  
  
Lan: uh... crap:: looks between Nyneave and Moiraine in frustration::  
  
:: Forsaken dude waits patiently::  
  
Moiraine:: in a dangerous voice:: you DON'T want to make the wrong  
decision Lan...  
  
Nyneave:: watery eyed stare :: pleeease protect me Lan!!! (Yeah I know,  
its VERY unlike her but...)  
  
Lan:: charges at forsaken dude in frustration::  
  
:: gets blown back ::  
  
:: is knocked unconscious ::  
  
(Yeah.. this one was lame -_-)  
  
~*~  
  
*The scene where Lan and Nyneave have a little talk*  
  
:: Nyneave hand Lan some soup::  
  
Nyneave: I should have known you were a king...  
  
:: Lan takes Nyneave's hands and stares at her intently ::  
  
Lan: my love you for... is like a rock...  
  
Nyneave :: looks slightly confused ::  
  
Lan: strong... steadfast... and makes a splashy sound when thrown into the  
water^^  
  
Nyneave:0_0  
  
(this was inspired by one of the outtakes from an anime called  
Berserk^_^)  
  
~*~  
  
well that's the first part... wether a second will come isn't sure yet but  
I hope u liked it^6 plz Read and review^^ 


	2. more scenes and somthing extra

Dragon: Heeey I'm back ppl!! Thanks Lauriana and Eres I'm glad u liked it^^  
  
To Elven Sage, yes they were kinda ooc, but still, glad u enjoyed reading too!  
  
Celestyl heh thanks, glad u liked it!  
  
Thank you all for your reviews, its nice to be appreciated, and I would now like to say that if I had a dollar for every time Jordan used the words " Rock" or "Plain" to describe Lan I would have a lot of money by now...  
  
Lan: hey I resent that!!  
  
Moiraine: well it's true; Jordan DOES seem to use those words in particular...  
  
*Stony Warder glare*  
  
*Creepy Ae Sedai stare*  
  
Dragon: hey we'll have none of that!! *Hits them both with Rand's cool sword-that-is-not-a-sword*  
  
Rand: I thought only I could wield that sword!!  
  
Dragon: well... uh... *knocks him out* there... all solved^^Sooo without further ado, heres the next chapt: WoT, the things you didn't see, hunt of the Horn... yeah...  
  
~*~  
  
*The prologue *  
  
:: the man "Bors" is in that place with all the other people, suddenly  
Ba'almazon walks into the room with a couple of Trollocs ::  
  
Ba'almazon: all who are here to pledge the sacred oath raise your hands!!  
  
:: several people raise their hands ::  
  
Ba'almazon: excellent, now, all who are here because they couldn't find  
the restrooms please raise your hands!!  
  
:: several people raise hands ::  
  
Ba'almazon: right, all those with their hands raised please follow the  
Mydraawl on the right... hey I didn't say you could lower your hands!  
Right, now they are gone, all who are left raise thy right hand to thy  
heart!!!  
  
:: they all do so ::  
  
Ba'almazon: now repeat after me! And so I swear to serve the dark one, in  
all respects and I shall never EVER serve the white Tower no matter how  
many free cookie vouchers they offer me!!  
  
:: they repeat what he says ::  
  
Ba'almazon: and whenever somebody says the name "Dragon Reborn" I shall  
for no reason in particular run around in circles like a headless  
chicken!  
  
:: they repeat him ::  
  
Ba'almazon: and I also declare I shall do whatever my master says no  
matter how illogical, strange, or humiliating it seems!  
  
:: They repeat ::  
  
Ba'almazon: excellent! Now who's up for some pizza?  
  
~*~  
  
*Lan and Rand training up on that tower thing*  
  
:: Rand loses balance and gets hit by Lan's sword :: aak! Hey no fair!  
the wind pushed me!  
  
Lan: suure it did  
  
Rand: hey u calling me a liar?!?!  
  
Lan: yes^^  
  
Rand *attacks Lan suddenly and somehow manages to push him off the ledge  
of the tall tower*  
  
Lan: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo!!!! * Lands on the Amyrlin*  
  
Rand: uuh...craap...0.o Moiraine is soo gonna kill me... *runs to find  
somewhere he can hide from Moiraine*  
(Uuh...0_0)  
  
~*~  
  
*Lan teaching Rand how to act in front of the Amyrlin*  
  
Rand* in a really whiny voice* but I don't wanna face her!! I wanna run  
away and never go near the creepy Ae Sedai again!  
  
Lan: geez you sure complain a lot for somebody who supposedly "defeated  
the dark one"  
  
*Rand glares*  
  
Lan: now, don't forget to wear your sword...  
  
Rand: why?  
  
Lan: because it makes you look impressive of course, and kneel to her,  
but make sure you keep both your arms high in the air...  
  
Rand: * very confused* why would I do something stupid like that?!?!  
  
Lan: don't question me sheepherder! Just do as I say if you want to live!  
Now, when the Amyrlin stands up put both your hands on your head, when  
she sits down touch your knees...  
  
Rand: how do I do that if I'm kneeling?!?!  
  
Lan: I said don't question me! And if she sneezes you touch your nose and  
say "I am not a trolloc" three times, and if she asks you if you want  
something to eat you sing, "God saved the queen"...  
  
Rand: Lan none of your instructions make any sense!  
  
Lan: stop asking questions and listen to what I'm telling you!  
  
~*~  
  
*Nyneave's testing*  
  
Sheriam: okay Nyneave we need you to take your clothes off...  
  
Nyneave: why?  
  
Sheriam: that's just the way it goes  
  
Nyneave: why?  
  
Sheriam: just because, now DO IT  
  
Nyneave * grumbles as she removes her clothes *  
  
Sheriam: good, now walk through that arch thing  
  
Nyneave: why?  
  
Sheriam: stop asking questions and go!  
  
Nyneave: wh...  
  
Sheriam: GO!!  
  
Nyneave: ... uuh Sheriam sedai?  
  
Sheriam: what now?!?!  
  
Nyneave: can I have a glass of water?  
(I WAS going to make this longer... but I didn't want to have to go through  
all three stages of the testing)  
  
~*~  
  
Dragon: well I thought to myself, if I make a chapter for EVERY book, with this same thing over and over it will get a bit repetitive and boring, so I'm now going to add something extra at the end of every chapter...  
  
Rand: like what?  
  
Dragon: um... don't know...  
  
Mat: hey... how come I haven't been in the past two chapters?!?! Even Perrin made an appearance!  
  
Perrin: ^_^  
  
Dragon: uh... want to cookie? *Tosses Mat a cookie*  
  
Mat: COOKIE!! *Jumps after cookie*  
  
Rand *in a whiney voice* I wanna cookie!  
  
Dragon: uugh fine * tosses him a cookie*  
  
Rand: yaay! * Munches cookie*  
  
*Moiraine comes out of nowhere *  
  
Moiraine: hello children  
  
Dragon: hey! I'm not a child!  
  
Moiraine* in a patronising voice* of course not  
  
Dragon: if you're not careful I MIGHT just ACCIDENTLY shove this SWORD through your heart MOIRAINE!  
  
Moiraine: uh... * jumps behind Lan*  
  
Nyneave: wimp...  
  
Moiraine: you DARE insult an AE SEDAI GIRL?!?!  
  
Nyneave* tugs braid for no reason* yes I DO!!  
  
Moiraine: ILL SHOW YOU IGNORANT COUNTRYOU BUMPKIN!!  
  
*Everyone quickly moves away from Nyneave and Moiraine *  
  
Dragon: who will survive this terrible battle to the death? Will it be Nyneave? Or Moiraine? Will Mat make an actual appearance in the fic? Will I ever ACTUALLY manage to go through EVER SINGLE book like this? Will there be enough cookies for everyone? Find out in the next chapter! Oh, and dun forget to REVIEW^_^ 


	3. yup more scenes

Dragon: well it looks like I'm back again! Hello to all my fellow crazy WoT fans out there! Thanks Squilo Sedai for your review! I'm really happy you liked it^_^ I hope you enjoy this next chappy just as much!! And thank u also Lauriana and Eres, yes I will be doing this for all the books!  
  
Mat*under his breath* light spare us all  
  
Dragon*glares* what?  
  
Mat*blinks innocently*  
  
Dragon: that's more like it, anyway, I'm glad u really liked the last 2 chapters and hope u like this one^^  
  
Rand: okay can we start now?  
  
Dragon: well Randy I didn't know you were so eager to do this!  
  
Rand: I'm not-_- I just want to get it over with... and don't call me Randy!  
  
Elayne: hey that's a cute name! Hehe I'm gonna start calling him Randy now!  
  
Rand: noooo!!  
  
Elayne:^_^  
  
Dragon: well its probably time we got on with it ne?  
  
~*~  
  
*Mat being healed by the Ae Sedai*  
  
*All come into the room with Mat on the table *  
  
Nyneave: why can't we help?!?!  
  
Egwene: yeah we wanna help!  
  
Amyrlin: no you cant  
  
Elayne: why not?!!  
  
Amyrlin: because  
  
Egwene: why?  
  
Amyrlin: just because  
  
Nyneave: then why did you bring us here?!?!  
  
RAS1 (Random Ae Sedai1): so you can watch helplessly as we heal your  
friend when actually it appears were torturing him  
  
RAS2: so we can use our impressive Ae Sedai powers in front of you  
  
RAS3: because there would be no point in making a flashy show of healing  
people without someone to see it  
  
Mat *waking up all of a sudden* um excuse me could you hurry up??! I'm  
kinda running out of time *falls unconscious again*  
  
RAS1:...  
  
RAS2: how did he do that?  
  
~*~  
  
*Perrin in the dream with hopper *  
  
* Hopper appears in front of Perrin *  
  
Perrin: I thought you were dead!! I saw you die!!  
  
Hopper: aah but did you REALLY?!  
  
Perrin: yes I did!  
  
Hopper: how do you know that wasn't dapple?  
  
Perrin: because you're the only wolf with that weird scar  
  
Hopper:....  
  
Perrin: um... Isn't there something important your supposed to tell me?  
  
Hopper: um... can't remember now...  
  
Perrin: then can I wake up? I don't like these freaky wolf dreams  
  
Hopper: hmm... nah its fun keeping you here  
  
Perrin: stupid wolf...  
  
Hopper* starts to fly for no reason*  
  
Hopper: to SOOURR!!  
  
Perrin: wow... I didn't know wolves could fly!  
  
Hopper* flies a short distance then falls * NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Perrin: 0_0  
  
~*~  
  
*Rand dreaming of Callandor *  
  
Rand*sees sword* ouuh pretty!  
  
*Random Forsaken dude appears*  
  
RFD: take it! Go on you know u wanna!  
  
Rand: hmmm.... Nah  
  
RFD: go on! Take it take it take it!!  
  
Rand:...nah  
  
RFD: pleeeease?  
  
Rand: ....nah  
  
RFD: I'll be your friend!  
  
Rand: nah  
  
RFD: aaaw your mean!  
  
Rand: ^_^  
  
RFD* sulks *  
  
Rand: um... how do I leave this place?  
  
RFD: you have to take the sword  
  
Rand: your lying-_-  
  
RFD:...darn it  
  
~*~  
  
*Egwene being tested *  
  
Sheriam: okay take of your clothes  
  
Egwene: ...no  
  
Sheriam: why not?!?!  
  
Egwene: there are people watching!  
  
Sheriam: will you if I tell them not to?  
  
Egwene: hmm... only of you promise not to peek  
  
Sheriam:*sigh* fine...  
  
*All the Ae Sedai In the room turn their heads*  
  
Egwene: can I have a towel?  
  
Sheriam: why?!?!  
  
Egwene: I don't trust those Ae Sedai * glares suspiciously at them *  
  
Sheriam: FINE  
  
*Gets her a towel *  
  
Egwene* now undressed and has the towel wrapped around her* I'm cold!  
  
Sheriam: could you PLEASE just walk through the arch?!?!  
  
Egwene*sulkily* but I'm cold!  
  
Sheriam: well that's to be expected when your not wearing anything!  
  
Egwene: can I get dressed now?  
  
Sheriam: you HAVE TO WALK THROUGH THE ARCHES FIRST!!!  
  
Egwene: why?  
  
Sheriam: its part of the test!  
  
Egwene: why?  
  
Sheriam: THAT DOESN'T MATTER JUST DO IT!!  
  
Egwene: not without something to keep me warm!  
  
Sheriam:......-_-  
  
~*~ ( I know this one belongs in the second chapter but I forgot to put it in so here it is now)  
  
*Moiraine questioning Lan in that farm house *  
  
Moiraine: do you remember when we first met?  
  
Lan: actually I've been spending the past twenty years trying to forget...  
  
Moiraine: you threw me in a pond  
  
Lan: you deserved it  
  
Moiraine: I nearly froze to death  
  
Lan: you deserved it  
  
Moiraine: just like you deserved it when I dumped the pond on you  
  
Lan:....  
  
Moiraine: *smug*  
  
Lan: you could have just told me you were Ae Sedai  
  
Moiraine: but that would have defeated the purpose  
  
Lan: what purpose?  
  
Moiraine: taking your sword^_^  
  
Lan: 0_0  
  
~*~  
  
*Juilin betrays Elayne Egwene and Nyneave*  
  
*All three of them are standing before the carriage staring at Juilin *  
  
Nyneave: why Juilin why did you do it?!?!  
  
Ewgene* unconscious*  
  
Liandrin* grins evilly*  
  
Juilin: you don't understand!! I had to!! *Sobs* How could I refuse  
them?!?! They had chocolate cookies!!!  
  
Elayne: no fair I wanna chocolate cookie!  
  
*Nyneave hits her *  
  
Elayne: Hey!  
  
Egwene*unconscious*  
  
Liandrin: you cant have any! MUHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Elyane: NOOOO!!! *Sobs*  
  
Egwene*unconscious*  
  
~*~  
  
Dragon: well that's it for this chapter^^  
  
* Nobody takes notice of the Fight between Nyneave and Moiraine in the  
background *  
  
Mat: yaay I was in this chapter!!  
  
Dragon: good for you  
  
*Moiraine smashes into a wall *  
  
Thom* from a small dark corner* I can juggle^_^  
  
Dragon: good for you  
  
*Nyneave gets severely burned *  
  
Rand: can I have another cookie?  
  
Dragon: good for... oh... yeah sure * tosses him a cookie*  
  
*Moiraine gets struck by lightning *  
  
Faile: hello everyone! I just appeared out of nowhere and have no idea  
why I am here!  
  
*A fork of lightning accidentally hits Faile *  
  
Perrin: NOO!!!! FAAILEE!!!  
  
*Moiraine and Nyneave take no notice and continue to fight *  
  
Dragon: ouuh dear I think she's dead...  
  
Faile: X_X  
  
Rand* calling on the power* I'll heal her! I can do anything!!!  
  
*Faile comes back to life *  
  
Perrin: wow he actually did it!  
  
Elayne: of course my Randypoo did it^_^  
  
Rand: don't call me Randypoo!  
  
Mat*snickers*  
  
Rand*glares*  
  
Dragon: hey we don't want another fight!  
  
*Large loud explosion erupts *  
  
Nyneave: HAH!! SHOWS WHAT YOU KNOW YOU STUPID AE SEDAI WENCH!!  
  
Dragon: well it looks like Nyneave is the winner^^  
  
Moiraine: nooo!!T_T  
  
Rand: yaay! Go Nyneave!  
  
Mat: you've really shown her!  
  
Perrin: way to go Nyneave!  
  
Nyneave: I know, I'm just so wonderful^_^  
  
*Everyone ignores Moiraine who is still lying beaten in the background *  
  
Dragon: and now, cheesecake for everyone!  
  
All: YAAAAY!!  
  
Dragon: oh and don't forget to review! Cya! 


	4. Lots of interesting syuff happensand Ber...

Dragon: here we are once again; brought by the magical power of Ta'veren  
to witness the greatness that is this piece of random fiction!!! And  
thank you Reda for your review, I'm glad you loved it^_^ and I hope you  
enjoy this chapter as much!!  
  
Mat: Hey check out my cool new hat^^ * wearing a wide brimmed hat*  
  
Dragon: ouh cool!! Where can I get one??!  
  
Mat: not telling! *Sticks tongue out*  
  
Dragon* does the same*  
  
* Faile hits them both on the head for being stupid*  
  
Dragon: hey! Remember I'm the author of this fic and you have no right to  
strike me in such a way!!  
  
Faile: oh yeah?!?  
  
Dragon: yeah and I'll prove it! * Uses her magical author power and turns  
her into a falcon in a cage*  
  
Faile:0_0;  
  
Dragon: yeah that's right!! Oh yes, and btw for any Moiraine lovers out  
there who took offense to the "incident" in the previous chapter (chapter  
three, which for awhile was also chapter two as well as chapter two  
itself... I fixed that up^_^;;) I apologies, I don't hate her, really I  
don't  
  
Moiraine: yeah right...  
  
Dragon*glares* hey don't make me do something you'll regret!! It's just  
that ANY self respecting Nyneave loving fan would NEVER have her lose to  
an Ae Sedai...  
  
Nyneave: ^_^  
  
Moiraine: -_-  
  
Dragon: and now I believe it is time to continue this fic.  
  
~*~  
  
*Aram takes up the sword*  
  
Aram* walks around inn for a while, eventually comes to sword holder thing and takes one of them*  
  
Aram: hey can I have this?  
  
Illa*in slow motion voice* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Perrin: sure why not...  
  
Illa*in slow motion voice* NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Aram: aaw come on gran!! I need to defend myself somehow!  
  
Illa: that's no excuse!  
  
Aram: those trollocs slaughtered our family!  
  
Illa: that's no excuse!  
  
Aram: and they'll slaughter us as well whether we have swords or not!  
  
Illa:.... That's still no excuse!!  
  
Aram: well I'll take it anyway! I never wanted to follow the way of the leaf anyway!  
  
Illa*in slow motion voice again* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Perrin: get over it old woman-_- (Major OOCness from Perrin here I know0_0) ~*~  
  
*Aviendha being tested*  
  
Amys: okay, now you take off your clothes and run naked to Rhudeane (I cant spell itT_T)  
  
Egwene: is it really necessary for her to undress herself?  
  
Melaine: yes of course!  
  
Egwene: well why?  
  
Amys: because its amusing^_^  
  
Melaine: because we have nothing better to do with our time other then watch young girls run naked through the waste in false hope of becoming a wise one before the heat takes them^_^  
  
Aviandha: you mean I'm gonna die?!?!  
  
Amys: uuh... no of course not... just get severely burned...  
  
Aviendha: this had BETTER be worth it-_-  
  
~*~  
  
*Berelaine and Faile fighting over Perrin *  
  
Faile: PERRIN IS MINE!!! MIIINE!!!  
  
Beralain*laughs* Foolish little girl! Everyone knows I'm prettier then you... plus my clothes are so much more revealing *winks*  
  
Faile: well that dress doesn't make a difference! He loves ME!! NOT YOU!!!  
  
Berelain: maybe... but not once I'm done with him * evil smile*  
  
Faile: yeah?!?! What if I break your face in first!!  
  
Faile* throws a punch at Berelain*  
  
Berelain*ducks*  
  
Faile* hits Rhuarc instead*  
  
Faile: 0_0 craap  
  
Berelain: *nervously* I think I should go now... *runs away fast*  
  
Rhuarc: X_X*unconscious on the floor*  
  
Faile: eep*runs*  
  
~*~  
  
*Perrin learns about his dead family*  
  
Ms Al'vere: Perrin... your family is dead  
  
Perrin: um... I'm supposed to be traumatically affected right?  
  
Ms Al'vere: yes...  
  
Perrin: oh... NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! * Cries*  
  
Faile: uh...okaay0_0  
  
Perrin*continues to cry*  
  
Ms Al'vere: um...  
  
Faile: maybe we should just leave him a while...  
  
(Don't know where this came from really^_^;) ~*~  
  
* Rand finds Mat hanging on that tree thing in Rhudeane *  
  
Rand: NOO!! MAT!! * Pulls him off the tree and revives him* what happened?!!?!  
  
Mat*in a Gollum voice* those tricksy snake people!! They hurts us!!!  
  
Rand: um...Mat you okay?  
  
Mat*still in a Gollum voice* they buurns us!! They freeze!!  
  
Rand: what's wrong with you Mat!?!  
  
Mat: they wants the precious!! But we mustn't let them have it!!  
  
Rand: we really have to get you to Moiraine0_0  
  
~*~  
  
*Moiraine convinces Thom to go to Tanchico*  
  
Moiraine*stares blankly at Thom in that creepy Ae Sedai way* Go to Tanchico!  
  
Thom: No! I'm going to go retire on some old farm and herd sheep for the rest of my senile old life  
  
Moiraine: pleeeease?  
  
Thom: no  
  
Moiraine: pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease?!?!  
  
Thom: NO!!  
  
Moiraine: don't make me do something you will regret!  
  
Thom: nothing you do or say will change my mind  
  
Moiraine: OWYN!!  
  
Thom: NOOOO!!! OOWYYN!!! * Breaks down in tears*  
  
Moiraine: Now will you go to Tanchico?!?!  
  
Thom: NOOOOO!!!  
  
Moiraine: OWYN OWYN OWYN!!!  
  
Thom: NOO!! STOP!! OKAY I'L GO!!  
  
Moiraine * smiles triumphantly*  
  
~*~  
  
Dragon: that's all we have! Sorry if it's a bit short but hey, they all are... Now I'm off to read the next book! Until then my fellow WoT fans!!  
  
Mat* says something in old tongue*  
  
Dragon: um... okay you do that0_0;  
  
Mat* says something else in old tongue*  
  
Dragon: can you still speak English? Or have those weird memory things taken what was left of your sanity?  
  
Mat *glares*  
  
Rand* mutters to himself* I have to do what they wont expect... what they wont suspect...  
  
Dragon: am I the only sane one here right now?!?!  
  
Berelain: no, I'm afraid you were never sane...  
  
*Falcon-Faile squawks angrily from inside her cage*  
  
Dragon: hey! How did YOU get here?!?!  
  
Berelain: I'm looking for Perrin...  
  
Dragon: Sorry but Perrin belongs to FAILE!!! So you can just toddle on home now  
  
Berelain*glares* I' not going until I have Perrin!  
  
Dragon: I can make you leave! It IS after all my ficcie^_^ * points her finger and Berelain disappears *  
  
Perrin: hey Dragon, can you turn Faile into a human again?  
  
Dragon: well... I could never refuse such a nice person^_^ * turns Faile into a human* there. Now It's really time to go^_^ and don't forget to review!! Cya! 


	5. A crazy interlude in which weird stuff c...

Mat: hey what are we doing here?  
  
Rand: yeah we shouldn't be here unless Dragon's posting the next chapter  
  
*A note falls from the sky*  
  
Mat: hey look at that!  
  
Rand*grabs note* its from Dragon...  
  
Mat: what does it say?  
  
Rand: *reads aloud* Hello my evil minions.... evil minions? 0_0  
  
Mat: that girl is insane I tell you-_-  
  
Rand: probably more insane then we'll ever know... *continues reading letter* since I haven't finished reading the next book, It is up to you to fill in for me for this chapter. If you don't do it right then you will WISH DEARLY that you had been locked away in the DARK ONES PRISON!! YOU UNDERSTAND?!?!... *Flinches*  
  
Mat: definitely insane... not to mention very scary  
  
Rand: *still reading* please don't forget to feed the trollocs... They can get hungry sometimes and that brick fence isn't indestructible. Ps: make sure to answer to the reviews!! OR ELSE YOU MIGHT FIND YOURSELF LOCKED IN WITH THE TROLLOCS!!! Have a nice day. Dragon  
  
Mat: don't forget to feed the trollocs?!?! What's WRONG with her?!?!  
  
Rand: we'll just have to find somebody else to do that... like Lanfear maybe...  
  
Lanfear*comes through a magical doorway* someone call?  
  
Rand: AAH!! LANFEAR!! *Runs*  
  
Lanfear: Come back here Lews Therin! * Chases Rand*  
  
Mat: hmm... I'll just leave them too it... * looks for something to eat*  
  
*The other WoT characters appear in a puff of smoke*  
  
Moiraine: hey! What's going on here?!?!  
  
Lan*looks around blankly*  
  
Nyneave: I Demand to know what's going on here!!  
  
Mat* hands her the letter* see for yourself  
  
Nyneave* reads* FEED the TROLLOCS?!?!  
  
Mat: I know0_0, I think Rands getting Lanfear to do it  
  
Thom: hmm... Answer the reviews... That wont be too hard, all we have to do is find them I guess...  
  
*A small box of reviews appears with a note stuck to it reading: I AM WATCHING YOUR EVERY MOVE*  
  
All: ...  
  
Mat: I suppose we had better get to it then... *takes first review* from fantasyfan... * reads review* uh.. well I guess were all glad u loved it.. because if you didn't then Dragon would probably find some way of making our lives hell on earth... And don't worry, we'll find SOMEBODY with the nerve to tell her about her "mistake"  
  
Egwene: not likely Mat, I don't think there's ANYBODY here who wont mind being roasted alive in front of a heard of starving Trollocs...  
  
All*shiver*  
  
Mat: * continues to read* hey Perrin, looks like you have a fan  
  
Perrin: 0_0  
  
Faile*glares* she had better not come too close to my Perrin...  
  
Mat: right... well that's one done...  
  
Nyneave: I'll do the next one * takes Review and reads* from Laurina and Eres no she hasn't read all the books, and don't worry, she would never EVER let go of the chance to torture us for your enjoyment-_- and she will make sure to "keep up the good work" don't you worry...  
  
Mat: okay who's gonna do the last one?  
  
Rand* walks over* I will  
  
Mat: hey where's Lanfear?  
  
Rand: oh...*evil smile* lets just say the Trollocs have been fed  
  
Mat: ...oh...  
  
Rand: *takes review and reads it*From Reda, I suppose its great that you love it so much, * Blinks* Mat did a Gollum voice? *Laughs*  
  
Mat*glares* hey its not that funny! She actually had me thinking I was Gollum!  
  
Rand*laughs harder*  
  
Mat* whacks Rand with his black staff thingy*  
  
Rand: X_X *dies*  
  
Eyalne: YOU KILLED MY RANDYPOO!!! * Burns Mat*  
  
Min: NOOOO!!! RAND!!!  
  
Aviendha*sniffs*  
  
Moiraine: the wheel weaves as the wheel wills...  
  
Lan* says nothing*  
  
Nyneave*tugs braid*  
  
Dragon* comes through a magical doorway* okay what's going on here?!?!  
  
Min: RANDS DEAD!!!  
  
Mat*lying neglected on the ground*  
  
Dragon: I can't believe this; I leave them alone for fifteen minutes and look what happens! * Points a finger at Rand and Mat and they both spring to life again*  
  
Min and Elayne: RAND!! * They both jump at him*  
  
Rand: aargh!  
  
Dragon* hands Mat and Rand a cookie each* perhaps next time I will be more careful about leaving u guys alone-_- At least u managed to answer the reviews... oh and where the Trollocs fed?  
  
Rand*evil smile* ooh they were fed alright...  
  
All: ...  
  
Dragon: good^_^ well I had better go and do some homework now... or maybe work some more on another fic... or I could read.... Er... Cya!! *dissapears*  
  
All: ...  
  
Egwene: don't forget to review!! 


	6. the REALLY long chapter oh and something...

*All the WoT characters are conversing deeply about something in a small  
hideaway*  
  
Rand: so its agreed then  
  
Mat: yup, its agreed  
  
Min: so now we know who has to tell Dragon about... her...mistake......  
  
Lan: I still don't see why it has to me!!  
  
Moiarine: BECAUSE Lan, its very obvious she likes YOU the best so she wont take it out as hard^^  
  
Lan: how do you know that?!?!  
  
Elayn: well...the thing is we don't.... but your doing it anyway, after all you ARE a warder  
  
Lan: grrr. You day that for EVERYTHING!!  
  
Moiraine: well its true dear  
  
Nyneave: hey! ONLY IM ALOUD TO CALL HIM THAT!! *Whacks Moiraine* please do it for meee Lan! * Eyes become wide and watery*  
  
Lan: uugh.fine... *leaves*  
  
Moiraine: how DO you do that girl?  
  
*Lan returns several hour later looking as if he had just escaped a herd  
of ravenous trollocs*  
  
Nyneave: LAN!! * Runs over to heal him*  
  
Lan: .... I...told...her...*collapses*  
  
Mat: ...0_0;;;  
  
Rand: I am SO glad that wasn't me...  
  
~*~  
  
*Faile walks onto a stage and smiles at the readers*  
  
Faile: um...to Fantasy fan... Dragon would like to thank you for reading her fic and she is glad you enjoyed it.. I have just had a...talk...with her *shudders* and would like to apologise for "over reacting"... I'm glad you like my Perrin so much... And am VERY glad your nothing like...HER-_- I'm glad you like my Perrin so much... Isn't he just the cutest? ^_^  
  
*Faile walks away and Mat replaces her*  
  
Mat: from Squilo Sedai, thanks for the review! Glad you think its great! Now we all get cookies^_^ *runs off stage to get cookies*  
  
~*~ Dragon: I would just like to say now that I will NOT be held responsible for ANY spoilers, if you decided to read past the book your on, that's your fault... SO NO SUEING!!! oh and I don't own WoT, im glad i don't because if i did it would be a bloody mess-_- ENJOY!!  
  
* the curtains open and the light so on as Dragon walks onto the stage grinning evilly waving to the readers*  
  
Dragon: Weeelcome back all to my amazing fic "the things in WoT you didn't see"! Where we show you a bunch of cut scenes from the books and the characters make fools of themselves!  
  
all*glare at Dragon*  
  
Dragon*coughs* aanyway... I would like to introduce you to two very special friends of mine! one of which has made a slight appearance in this fic... the other... while being a vital character hasn't been seen even once!!  
  
???: yeah! its nor fair!!  
  
Dragon: calm down or no cookies for you!  
  
???: ....  
  
Dragon: yeah..ahem... where was I? both of these characters are favies of mine and i am sorry couldn't include them... So here they are! Juilin and Gawyn!!!  
  
Gawyn: Where are Elayne and Egwene?!?!  
  
Juilin* adjusts his weird looking hat*  
  
Dragon: these two wonderful people will be helping me manage the others! right guys?!  
  
Gawyn: Tell me where they are!!!  
  
Juilin*eyes Nyneave*  
  
Dragon: aah... well... anyway after the last chapter... I was going to have these two answering the reviews... but that would be unfair on all the others... SOO Where going to have a vote. YOU tell ME who YOU think should be the official Review answering person! Whoever has the most votes by the next chapter becomes the "review answerer person"  
  
Juilin: I have enough to worry about right now, i don't need to be doing this-_-  
  
Dragon: if your not careful Juilin, then you might just find yourself stewing in a nice big trolloc pot...  
  
Juilin*pales and falls silent*  
  
Dragon: amazing how that works so well^^ anyway, time for the next chappie^^ Oh! and about the vote, if none of the characters "win" then...uh... ill think...of something... Enjoy the next chappie! chapter five, part one...  
  
~*~  
  
* the villiage of Aes Sedai*  
  
* Sian Leane Min and Logain enter the Aes Sedai village, an agelessly faced woman approaches them*  
  
AFW: hello. you are not in a villiage full of Aes Sedai and Warders who are hiding from the white tower  
  
Siuan: .... thats your BEST defence?!?!  
  
AFW: .....yes....  
  
Leane*flirts shamelessly with Logain*  
  
Logain*ignores*  
  
AFW: say... you look familiar... aren't yu that Amyrlin who was stilled?  
  
Siuan: uuh...no...  
  
AFW: oh...are you sure?  
  
Siuan: well if i were stilled i would know-_-  
  
Min: can we please just go to the inn now?!?! I have to run away so i can find Rand and confess my undying love for him regardless of weather he loves me in return!  
  
all*stare at Min*  
  
Min: what? (messed up...i know-_-) ~*~  
  
* Moiraine chooses to obey Rand*  
  
Rand: so you SWEAR that you'll do WHATEVER I say?  
  
Moiraine: yes...  
  
Rand: no matter how foolish or senseless?  
  
Moiraine:..yes  
  
Rand: and all i have to do is listen to your lectres and take advice?  
  
Moiraine: yes  
  
Rand: soooo if i wanted you to dance like a chicken i suppose you would have to?  
  
Moiraine:.....yes.....  
  
Rand: or if i wanted you to sing a bunch or really dirty songs then you would have to?  
  
Moiraine*twitches* ..yes..  
  
Rand: what about Lan can i order him around too?  
  
Moiraine: yes  
  
Rand: cool!  
  
Lan: hey! I dont want that sheepherder bossing me around!  
  
Moiraine: well I cant endure this humiliation alone!!  
  
Lan: so find somebody else!  
  
Moiraine*becomes sulky* no!  
  
Lan: I wont do it  
  
Moiraine: what about the oath al' Lan Mandragoran?!?! What of the oath of the Malkier kings?!?!  
  
Lan*glares* damn woman...  
  
Moiraine*smug*  
  
~*~  
  
*We learn Elaida is Amyrlin*  
  
Elaida* in her pretty office* I'm the Amyrlin so I get to boss all you  
other Aes Sedai around now^_^  
  
Random Aes Sedai1 (sorry, dun remember the names): maybe so but did you  
HAVE to put up that creepy picture?  
  
Elaida: yes! You all mist witness it's glory and magnificence!!  
  
Ras2: do you even know who that guy is?  
  
Elaida: uh...no...but...that's not the point!!  
  
Ras1: then what IS the point?  
  
Elaida: uuh... the point is that we need to send more free cookie vouchers  
to Shienar so they don't turn their backs on us!  
  
All*nod in agreement*  
  
~*~  
  
* some crap happens in Telaranrhiod( i think this was misspelled)*  
  
Nyneave: Birgitte! take me to Mogedian!!  
  
Birgitte: only if i can have a cookie  
  
Nynaeve*gives Birgitte a cookie* NOW take me to Moghedian!  
  
Birgittee: okay^^ *uses freaky teleportation trick*  
  
Nynaeve: where are we?  
  
Moghedian*from underneath them* hehehe my chair is soo pretty^_^  
  
Lanfear: mine is pretter!!  
  
Greadal: mine is prettiest though...  
  
Rahvin*sips his wine* now now ladies lets not start this again, we all  
know mine is prettiest  
  
Sammual* sits there and looks menacing*  
  
Lanfear: and now i shall reveal to you all my plan of world domination!!  
  
Greadal: now wait a second! I thought it was agreed that MY chair was  
prettiest!!  
  
Rahvin*sips wine unconcernedly*  
  
Sammal* still looks menacing*  
  
Moghedian: MINE IS PRETTIER!!  
  
Greadal: IS NOT!!!  
  
Moghedian: IS TOO!!!  
  
Lanfear*sighs* i think i actally miss having Asmodean here... at least he  
was sensible...  
  
Sammual*looks twice as menacing as before* im five times more sensible  
then he EVER WAS!!!  
  
Rahvin*sips wine unconcernedly*  
  
Lanfear: oh you WISH  
  
Greadal: IS NOT!!  
  
Moghedian: IS TOO!!  
( bleh.....)  
~*~  
  
* Aviendha talks too much*  
  
( i would like to point out that anything Aviendha says isnt actually  
from the book... i just made it up^_^;;_  
  
Aviendha:...and that is a poisenous rat... To make it edible you have to  
suck the blood from its veins using a bamboo straw...  
  
Rand* is falling asleep*  
  
Avidndha:... then spit it out, but if you accidentally swollow any blood  
then you have to have sombody cut open your throat and...  
  
Rand: uhuh...* eyes half closed*  
  
Aviendha: and have them suck the blood from you. Of course theres always  
a chace they will swallow the blod you swallowed, but thats highly  
unlikely...  
  
Rand: uhuh...*stifles a yawn*  
  
Aviendha:... and thats a giant snake, they are edible too, but you have t  
remove their fangs, or else you'd suffer great indigestion...  
  
Rand*falls alseep*  
  
Aviendha: then you'll most liely die... and thats a spikey plant thing.  
I dont knw what its called but if you touch it then your flesh swells up  
and...  
  
Rand: zzzZZzzz  
  
Aviendha*glares and whacks Rand* DO YOU KNOW HOW IMPORTANT IT IS YOU KNW  
THESE THINGS?!?!?!  
  
Rand: okay okay im sorry!!  
  
Aviendha*glares again* So anyway, so your flesh swells up, and goes  
purple and starts to bleed and...  
  
Rand: uhuh....* yawn*  
  
~*~  
  
* back in Telaranrhiod...*  
  
Greadal: IS NOT!!  
  
Moghedian: IS TOO!!!  
  
Sammual: IM MORE SENSIBLE THEN ASMODEAN! ADMIT IT!!  
  
Lanfer: NEVER!!!  
  
Rahvin* is now quiet drunk from too many "unconcerned sips" of wine*  
  
Greadal: MINE IS PRETTIER DAMN YOU!!!  
  
Moghedian* starts to channel* MINE IS PRETTIER!!!  
  
Sammual: IF ASMODEAN WAS MORE SENSIBLE THEN ME THEN WHY IS HE LINKED TO  
THE DRAGON REBORN!!  
  
Lanfear: GAAH!! YOU DAMN CHOSEN ARE JUST TO STUPID TO UNDERSTAND  
ANYTHING!!  
  
Rahvin*passes out*  
  
Lanfear: how on EARTH are we EVER going to achieve ANYTHING like  
this?!??!  
  
Greadal* is also passed out due to Moghedian*  
  
Moghedian: HAH!!! mine is PRETTIER!!!  
  
Nyneave: well, as it seems we wont have to worry about THEM for a while  
  
Birgitte: perhaps.. you can never tell with Forsaken...  
  
~*~  
  
Dragon: heh, me ding chapter five in two chappies, just so i dun fall  
behind... Hope u enjoyed da first half^^  
  
Perrin: how come i wasnt in it?!  
  
Dragon: because you havent been mentioned in the fith book... yet...  
  
Faile: well thats fine by me.. all the more suffering for them...  
  
Dragon: oh! and i seem to recall saying something about doing something  
"extra" at the end of every chapter... Well i have decided.. it shall be  
SHORT RANdOM WOT CHARACTER INTERVIEWS!!!! I think well start with Siuan^^  
  
Siuan*pops out f nowhere* uh...?  
  
Dragon: So Siuan! whats it like being Amyrlin?  
  
Siuan: im not.. i was stilled remember?  
  
Dragon: oh yeah... so what was that like?  
  
Siuan: at first i guess it was freaky...  
  
Dragon: REALLY?!?!  
  
Siuan:... but im fine now...  
  
Dragon: ... So.... hows Leane?  
  
Siuan: ask her yourself  
  
Dragon: okaay...uh...so once you'v had revenge on Elaida, what wil you  
fill your emptyness with?  
  
Siuan: getting revenge on you*looks dead serious*  
  
Dragon*eyes wide* uh... Okay thats all we have time for! Cya Siuan!  
*Siuan dissapears* heh, hope s all had fun! Cya and dun forget to revew  
and vte your fav character for Reviewerersonthingy!!!  
  
Mat: Cya! 


	7. some more scene thingies and other stuff

Dragon:Hey people!! its time for another dazzling chapter of the things in WoT you DIDNT SEE!!!  
  
Juilin: thats right, time for me and Gawyn here watch as our fellow WoT buddies get tortured and humiliated...  
  
Dragon: hey dont be so negetave! dont you find joy in the fact that your maing WoT fans everywhere happy?  
  
Gawyn:no  
  
Juilin: we couldent care less actally  
  
Dragon: well who cares about your opinion anyway-_- aaand now for the reviews!!  
  
from Laurina and Eres! hmm, Elaida huh? i like that idea! aand since nobody else voted it loks lie ELAIDA IS NOW THE OFFICIAL REvIEW ANSWERING PeRSON!!! effecive as of now^_^ and Fantasyfan, Faile is very glad you forgive her, she's been saved a god deal of...discomfort...*coughcough*   
  
Elaida*appears out of nowhere* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Dragon: congradulations Eldaida! how do you feel about yor new job in Randland?  
  
Elaida: who is going to be Amyrlin in my place?!?!  
  
Dragon: we have a replacement Amyrlin... dont worry  
  
*at the white tower*  
  
AesSedaiCouncilGirl1:is it just me.. oris there something odd about the new Amyrlin?  
  
AScG2: hmm, theres definently somehting wrong... but i dont know what...  
  
Lanfear: hahahaha BRING THE DRAGON TO ME!! LEWS THERIN SHALL BE MIINE! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
* back to Dragon...*  
  
Dragon: and by the way, i'm going to keep putting interludes in this story, this is because i dont wanna rush reading the books, but i dont want to take ages updating it! so this way we keep everyone happy^^   
  
Juilin: can we hurry up and start?   
  
Gawyn: yeah! we have important things to do!  
  
Dragon:: sighs :: okay fine, so anyway, on to the next chappie!!!  
  
~*~  
  
*Galad confronts Nyneave Uno and Regan in the alley*  
  
Galad:: in an austin powers voice:: hey there baby! do i make you horny  
  
Nyneave: WHAT did you just call me?!?!  
  
:: austin powers music plays nd Galad starts to dance ::  
  
Galad: do i make you horny baby really do i!?  
  
Nyneave: aargh!! make him stop!! :: covers eyes ::  
  
Galad: oh yeah baby!! :: continues to dance ::  
  
Uno and Regan:: cover their eyes :: GAAaHh!! MY EYES!!! THEY BUUURN!!  
  
Galad: YEAH BABY YEAH!!  
  
~*~  
  
*Luca proposes to Nyneave...part1*  
  
Luca: Nyneave... will you marry me?!  
  
Nyneave: no, sorry but im in love with sombody else... somebody tall and strong and handsome...   
  
Luca: okay i get it, theres no need for you to continue..  
  
Nyneave: and manly and brave and rugged...*swoons*  
  
~*~  
  
*Luca proposes, part2*  
  
Nyneave: alright this had better be quick Luca, im in a hurry  
  
Luca: Nyneave...* dramaticly romantic music starts to play* it was obvious since the day i met you that we were made for each other...  
  
Nyneave: oh light... this is going to take forever...  
  
Luca:... and i always knew this day of parting would come... but...* bursts into song* iiiiiii Wiillll alwaayyss loovee yoooouuuuuu   
  
Nyneave: look, i have to go soon okay? nothing you say will change my mind so hurry up!!  
  
Luca*sighs* well... its obvious there will be no pursuading you... but i want you to know that... *starts singing again* youuull be in my heeaart  
  
Nyneave:-_-;  
  
~*~  
  
* Lan leaves to find his new Aes Sedai*  
  
Rand: Lan im REALLY sorry about Moiraine, its all my fault for being too much of a wuss and not killing Lanfear when i had the chance!  
  
Lan* suddenly sounds like Moiraine* the wheel weaves as the wheel wills...  
  
Rand: what?  
  
Lan: nothing! * mounts his horse* i must go on a perilous journey and find my inner self...  
  
Rand: i thought you were supposed to be finding this other Aes Sedai girl Moiraine secretly bonded you to?  
  
Lan: ... i suppose i could do that too...  
  
Rand: what will i tell Nyneave when i see her next?  
  
Lan: um... tell her i joined the Italian Mafia  
  
Rand: the what?  
  
Lan: um... or you could just tell her i fell in love with the aes sedai girl...  
  
Rand: okay ill tel her that... but something tells me that'll be endangering your new Aes Sedai's life...  
  
Lan: ...  
  
Rand: so i suppose your going now?  
  
Lan: yeah...  
  
Rand: ...  
  
Lan: ... * rides into the sunset*  
  
~*~  
  
*Rahvin kills all those peoples...*  
  
Rahvin*from wherever he is* muhahahaha ill kill them all!! im SO LEET DUDE!!! * uses his thunder thingy*  
  
Mat*who for no real reason thinks he's some andoran general* Mia ayende, aes sedai!! Cabalein misain ye!! inde maugdhe Aes sedai misain ye!! Mia ayende!!!! Carai an Ellisande!! dovie' andi se tovya sagain!!! *is struck by lighting*  
  
Avi*sniffs distainfully and is struck by lightning*  
  
Asmodean* plays some random dramatic music on his harp and isnt afected by lightning*  
  
Rand: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! CURSe YOU RAHVIN!!!! *runs around in circles flailing his arms*  
  
Asmodean* still playing dramatic music* um... Rand...  
  
Rand: ...yes?  
  
Asmodean: dont you wanna go kill Rahvin?  
  
Rand: ...oh yeah...  
  
* runs after Rahvin*  
  
~*~  
  
Dragon: onve again we have a short chapter... oh and im SO SORRY its SO LATE!!! i didnt mea for this to happen!!   
  
Juilin: riiiight  
  
Dragon*glares* shut up Juilin... i promise ill try and not be so late with the updates, but right now mu brother has only just began reading ToW6, so i have to wait for him to finish... But that wont stop me, ill just have to "improvise"  
  
Mat: why do i not like the sound of that...  
  
Gawyn: because thats Dragon, and she is going to torture us all untill the wheel stops turning, and if she has anything to do with it, it wont.  
  
Mat: oh...  
  
Dragon: dont be so downhearted! at least you get free cookies!! oh and for those of you who have no idea what mat was saying r couldent be bothered to find out, a vague translation would be " i am a free man aes sedai! i am no aes sedai meat! for the honar of the rose and the sun! time to toss the dice!"  
  
Mat: you know, that made no sense at all-_-  
  
Dragon: well thats the point mat dearie  
  
Mat: i hate you  
  
Dragon: well, you dont hate me yet, but yu will soon *points finger at Mat*  
  
Mat: Maud' drin tia dar allende caba'drin rhadiem!! *blinks and glares at Dragon*  
  
Rand: did she just do what i think se did?  
  
Mat: Los Valdar Cuebiyari!!  
  
Moiraine: i believe so...  
  
Nyneave: you mean...  
  
Moiraine: thats right child, Mat can only speak in old tongue now...   
  
Rand: but...why Dragon?!?!  
  
Dragon: hehehe, i dont ave to tell you, but what i CAN do... *points finger at Rand*  
  
Rand*shouts* LYENNA! foRGIVE MEEE!!! FORGIVE ME LYENNA!!!!  
  
Elayn: WHAT HAVE YOU done TO MY RANDYPOO?!?!  
  
Dragon: hehe, i gave Lews Therin controll over his body...  
  
Rand: LYENNA! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!  
  
Mat* continues to ramble nonsense in old tongue*  
  
Dragon: i am soo evil... hehehhe  
  
Nyneave: you make them normal right now!!  
  
Dragon: i dont have to... i like them the way they are now^^  
  
Nyneave: i hate you  
  
Dragon: thats what Mat said  
  
Rand* continues to ramble about "Lyenna"  
  
Dragon: and now... its time for the RANDOM WOT INTERVIEW THINGY!!! we are going to randomly interview... MOIRAINE!!!  
  
Moiraine:....  
  
Dragon: so Moiraine, whats it like being Aes Sedai?  
  
Moiraine: its okay i guess...  
  
Dragon: and are you being taught to be manipulative come with being taught to channel? or is it just something natural that happens to all Aes Sedai?  
  
Moiraine: it just comes natrally i guess... its like a bad habit...  
  
Dragon: whats it like having a warder?  
  
Moiraine: ...not bad...  
  
Dragon: can i have yours?  
  
Moiraine: i wouldent give Lan up for the world  
  
Dragon: suure, i suppose thats why you did that weird bond switching thingy  
  
Moiraine: its not like i had a choice you know! it was either that or let him run back to the borderlands and let himself get slaughtered by some halfman...  
  
Dragon: i suppose it was for the greater good... what do you have to say to all those Moiraine-haters out there?  
  
Moiraine* turns to Moiraine haters* why do you hate me so much? its not like i ENJOY making people suffer, these things must be done. besides im dead now, and i most likely wont be coming back. so you can all stop worrying about me   
  
Dragon: aaw poor Moiry  
  
Moiraine: dont call me that and DONT give me sympathy  
  
Dragon:...  
  
Moiraine: is this interview over yet?  
  
Dragon: ...yeah i guess... * turns spontaniously to readers* but dont worry peoples! I'm not about to disclude Moiraine just because she threw herself at Lanfear and "killed" them both in that doorway thing... after all, being a Moiraine fan myself, i cant really believe shes dead...  
  
Moiraine: thats all very touching... but can i please go now?   
  
Dragon: gaah, fine.. *cough* well i guess its time to go, but what's in store for the next chapter? Will they find some way to bring Mat back to normal? can Rand regain conrtoll of his body again? Will Lan find his inner self? come back next time to find out! and once again forgive the lateness! i wont let it happen again, please dont forget to review!  
  
Toodles!! 


	8. reviews, questions and an interview with...

* some random lights are turned on, Elaida walks onto the random stage that seems to appear every now And then, and, with a dangerouse, meaningfull glare from dragon, she speaks*  
  
Elaida: Welcome back everyone to "the things in WoT you didnt see" im the official reviewer person... thanks to that damn reviewer who wanted to torture me *mutters darkly then contines quickly with another glare from dragon* anyway... since im the "official reviewer person" its my job to open these bloody chapters... and hopefully thats all i'll have to do.  
  
Dragon: dontcount on it,just because you have to answer reviews it doesnt mean you get out of being tortured *laughs insanely*  
  
Elaida*mutters some more before continuing* and now for the reviews...*pulls out a small piece of paper* from Laurina and Eres... wow... you really like her writing that much?! really, fans these days...  
  
Dragon*glares meaningfully*  
  
Elaida*coughcough* anyway... aah, so YOUR the one who had me voted as Review answerer!! I'll have my revenge on you!! i have connections at the tower!! IM THE AMYRLIN!!  
  
Moiraine*appears out ofnowhere* yeah, FORMER amyrlin... although i must say the replacement isnt much of an improvement...  
  
Elaida: stupid Moiraine... your supposed to be dead!!  
  
Moirine: yeah but Dragon said i can stay here^_^  
  
Elaida*glare* stupid dragon...*continues reading review* uugh.. what do you SEE in her?!?! just because she's so mystarious and...uh...  
  
Thom: beautifull?  
  
Perrin: demanding?  
  
Egwene: WONderfull?  
  
Rand: ILYENNA!! NOOOOOO!!!  
  
Elaida*cries* go away you Moiraine-lovers!! let me finish my review answering in peace! *reads on and sighs* dont worry, Moiraine wont be leaving anytime soon..  
  
Moiraine: damn straight!  
  
Elaida:-_- anyway thats one review done... *pulls out another piece of paper* from Mystic weaver... yes... Hilarious for you... tortrous murdur for us... nobody ever thinks of the poor characters who suffer*sniffs*  
  
Asmodean: dont be such a drama queen Elaida, so far you'v got it easy in the books... your AMYRLIN man!!  
  
Elaida: whatever... *continues to read* LAN?!?! why would ANYONE want to interview that living lump of stone?  
  
Dragon: HEY!! NOBODY INSULTS LAN IN FRONT OF ME!!! * whacks Elaida with Callandor*  
  
Asmodean: isnt that Rand's?  
  
Rand:ILYENNA MY LOVE!!! FORGIIIVE MEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Dragon*hides sword behind her back* um....no..  
  
ElaidaX_X  
  
Lan: ...  
  
Dragon: well, i'll answer the last reviews seeing as Elaida is incapable of anything other than lying there *pokes Elaida with Callandor*   
  
Rand: ILYENNA FORGIVE ME!!! *runs around in circles*  
  
Dragon* pulls out another piece of paper* from Zsych, *blinks* Berelain? Lanfear? what on earth?  
  
Lanfear*comes through a magic doorway* somebody call for me?  
  
Moiraine* jumps at her so and pushes them both back through the magic doorway*  
  
Dragon: and no, im not a guy...  
  
Min: ...unfortunatly...  
  
Perrin: 0_o  
  
Mat:0_o  
  
Lan*stony warder stare*  
  
Dragon: um... what are you implying there Min?0_o  
  
Min: uh... nothing!! nothing at all!!  
  
Drgon: riight...* mutters* gonna have to watch out for her...*reads on* the gollumn part haha yeah  
  
Mat*glares*  
  
Dragon: hehe* gets the next letter* also from Zsych, uh...   
  
Perrin* takes the paper and reads* .... better not show this to Moiraine...  
  
Dragon: no... i think not...  
  
Perrin:... or Nyneave for that matter...  
  
Dragon* reads the rest of the letter* hehe, yeah i know, i had alot of fun with those scenes^^   
  
Lan*flinches*  
  
Moiraine* looks amused*  
  
Nyneave: i just cant believe you made me act like such a schoolgirl in the last chapter *glares*  
  
Dragon: hehe yeah i know, thats why its so fun!  
  
Nyneave*mutters*  
  
Dragon: and i finished reading book five just a while ago, but cant start book msx untill my brther finishes it...-_- dont worry Weaver! ill be happy to interview Lan for you!  
  
Moiraie:...  
  
Lan:...  
  
Dragon: well thats it for the reviews!!   
  
Mat* says something in old tongue*  
  
Dragon: ah... forgot about that hehe  
  
Mat*mutters angrily in old tongue*  
  
Min: soo... what now?  
  
Dragon: we go on to the next part of the ficcie^^  
  
Mat*had become oddly silent*  
  
Min: what part?  
  
Dragon: my plan *evil grin*  
  
Rand: ILYENNA!!!! ILYENAAAAAAAAAAA!!!  
  
Elayn: could you pleease give Rand controll over his body again?!?! i cant stand seeing him like thisT_T  
  
Dragon: thats your faul for falling for him.. he's better this way^^  
  
Moiraine: how so?  
  
Dragon: well for one thing he's utterly insane!  
  
Lan: thats a good thing?  
  
Dragon: very^^  
  
Rand* grabs Nyneaves arm* ILYENNA!!! MY LOVE!!!  
  
Nyneave: AAAAKK!! GET IT OFF!!!  
  
Dragon: oh fine, we need him for what wer doing this chapter anyways * turns rand into himself again*  
  
Rand* realises he's clutching Nyneave;s arm* AAAAAK!!! DONT HURT ME!! *runs*  
  
Nyneave: GET BACK HERE RAND!! I'LL GIVE YOU A GOOD STRAPPING!!! *chases rand with a hige club*  
  
Dragon: and Mat will need his voice too *points to Mat*  
  
Mat: I CAN SPEAK AGAIN!!! * dances a jig*  
  
Dragon: and now for todays..thingy... wer gonna play a little game^^  
  
Egwene*claps hands* i love games!!  
  
Thom: game?   
  
Dragon: NO Thom not the game of houses-_-  
  
Thom*looks relieved*  
  
Dragon: heres the "game" i ask a question and each of you have to answer  
  
Rand: thats an odd game  
  
Mat: well, if we have to play it can we hurry up? i wanna go to sleepT_T  
  
Dragon: okay fine... first Question is... why is Rand the dragon reborn?  
  
Moiraine: because thats how the wheel weaves  
  
Rand: i am who i am  
  
Mat: he is who he is  
  
Perrin*spends a long time contemplating the question*  
  
Lan*stony warder stare*  
  
Min: because the viewings are never wrong  
  
Aviendha: because it was Prophesised  
  
Egwene: what Moiraine Sedai said  
  
Nyneave*tugs braid*  
  
Juilin: it makes no difference who the Dragon is, as long as they fufil the...thingy...   
  
Gawyn: it doesnt matter, as long as Egwene and Elayne are safe!  
  
Galad: Egwene is Mine!!   
  
Berelain: who cares? Perrin is sexier *winks suggestively at Perrin*  
  
Faile: DONT you DARE!! *gets ready to punch Berelain*  
  
Thom: because thats life  
  
Elayne: i dont care! i love him anyway!! *hugs Rand*  
  
Lanfear: because he is Lews Therin... and Lews Therin is MINE!! SO NO TOUCHY!!  
  
Rahvin*sips wine unconcernedly*  
  
Asmodean: i wouldent know, i'm just a bard *whistles innocently*  
  
Moghedian: i dont care about the Dragon, wheres that Braided bimbo?  
  
Nyneave: eep *hides behind Lan*  
  
Leane: can i flirt with him?  
  
Siuan: because...just because...  
  
Elaide: who cares? as long as he fights at Tarmon Gaidon  
  
Rand: dont remind me T_T  
  
Dragon: um.. some interesting answers there... okay one more question for this chapter...why is MY name Dragon if RAND is the dragon?  
  
Rand: because your a false Dragon  
  
Mat: because your in love with Rand and are hoping of winning his affetctions by using his title?  
  
Min: uh...  
  
Lanfear: because... NO TOUCHY!!  
  
Moiraine: the wheel weaves...  
  
Lan: its a coincidence... unless thats what you want us to think *suspiciously eyes Dragon*  
  
Juilin: because your a lame Rand Wannabe  
  
Gawyn: because your actually his evil counterpart?!?!  
  
Galad: Egwene is MINE!!  
  
Nyneave: because your weird  
  
Egwene: because you ACTUALLY an evil Seanchan Suldam in disguise!! I SHALL NOT BE COLLARED AGAIN!!  
  
Perrin*still contemplating first question*  
  
Faile: so what if your name is Dragon.. MY name means Falcon, you dont see people asking me why do you?  
  
Berelain: Perrin, come to Melane with me! (i know i spelt it wrong-_-)  
  
Faile*glares at Berelain* im warning you princess...  
  
Asmodean: i wouldent know, im just a humble bard *plays music innocently*  
  
Moghedian: WHERE IS NYNEAVE?!?!?  
  
Nyneave*still hiding behind Lan*  
  
Rahvin*is drunk again* because...because... hey theres two of everything! *giggles and passes out*  
  
Thom: because you play the game of houses and you hope to confuse all the other lords and nobles in some twisted way  
  
Elayn: um... uh...  
  
Aviendha*sniffs distainfully* because your a sick and evil person  
  
Dragon: interesting answers0_0;; well.. you know what time it is now!! ITS THE RANDOM WOT INTERVIEW!!!!  
  
all: ...  
  
Dragon: and today, by "special" request, we are interviewing... LAN!!!  
  
Lan: ... wonderfull...  
  
Dragon: So Lan, hows life as a Warder?  
  
Lan: ...its just fine  
  
Dragon: it must be cool knowing your the most uber l337 warder in the world  
  
Lan: ...-_-  
  
Dragon: *mutters* well this is a sucsess... why do you wear that weird looking headband?  
  
Lan: because  
  
Dragon: thats not an answer  
  
Lan*stony warder stare*  
  
Dragon: those cloak thingies r cool! what material are they made of?  
  
Lan: if i told you that would have to kill you  
  
Dragon: okay...can i have one?  
  
Lan: no  
  
Dragon: damn ...  
  
Lan: ...  
  
*long silece*  
  
Dragon: hey i have a question!  
  
Lan: well thats new...  
  
Dragon: no i meant a REAL question *grins evilly*  
  
Lan: ...  
  
Dragon: who do you like more? Moiraine or Nyneave?  
  
Lan: 0_O;;;   
  
Dragon: hehehehe=)  
  
Lan: ...do i have to answer that?  
  
Dragon: well...either that or you'll have to be my slave for the next chapter  
  
Lan: okay  
  
Dragon: ...really?  
  
Lan: as long as i dont have to answer the question...  
  
Dragon: man... that guy has some serious issues...  
  
Lan* stalks away somwhere, his l337 cloak making him dissapear*  
  
Mat: well thats all for this chapter folks!! tune in next time where we'll be answering more stupid questions, answering more reviews, and some other poor soul shall get interviewed!!  
  
Dragon: yeah! and remember to send in your interview requests! Dragon loves to interview peoples^^   
  
Mat: yeah we noticed  
  
Dragon: ^_^ well, Cyas all!! 


	9. the madness continues

Dragonis sitting on a big puffy red velvet couch while Lan fans her with one of those big feathery fan things hey peoples!!! good news! my bro's nearly done with WoT 6, so ill be reading it soon!! THAT means we'll have some new scenes coming!!!  
  
WoT pplgroan  
  
Dragon mutters losers... anyway.. heres Elaida with the reviews!!  
  
Elaidasighs life's so unfair  
  
Dragon: just do your job before i do something nasty to you  
  
Elaida:...pulls out a piece of paper from Fantasy fan... looks suprised since when did Lan agree to being your slave Dragon?  
  
Dragon: hehe, since the last chapter  
  
Mat: well at least that explains why he's been pampering you all day..  
  
Rand: yeah, i was starting to wonder about that...  
  
Langlares....shut up...  
  
Dragon: hehe, yeah, too bad i cant get him to do this all the time  
  
Elaida:...reads on Beralain? mutters that girl is such a...  
  
Dragon: hey thats an exellent idea!! i'v been waiting for an excuse to bring her back, and i'll make sure to ask her! thanks Fantasyfan!!  
  
ELaidapulls out another piece of paper from Kakyuu-chan, a LITTLE bit weak? i think she's more than a LITTLE bit weak if you ask me  
  
Moghedian: damn straight!!  
  
Nyneave: IM NOT WEAK!!! ...just afraid whimpers  
  
Elaida:well thats it  
  
Dragon:...really?  
  
Elaida: yup..can i go now?  
  
Dragon: hmm...no  
  
Elaida:...damn...  
  
Dragon: Lan! go get me a chocolate milkshake!  
  
Lan: ...yes Mistress...leaves  
  
Matwide eyed stare you got him to call you "Mistress"?!?!  
  
Dragon: yup  
  
Rand:...wow...  
  
Nyneaveglares vehemenently at Dragon and says nothing  
  
Moirineappears from a magical doorway  
  
Egwene: i didnt know you could do that!  
  
Moiraine: well i cant, but since im not alive in the books anymore the scientific rules of fanfiction say i can do whatever i want!!  
  
Asmoden: scientific rules of fanfiction?  
  
Dragon: yeah, Lan! the rulebook if you please!   
  
Lanmagically appears and pulls out a larbe book turning to a random page rule 3301, section 26 states that whenever a character dies or mysteriously dissapears from a book, then they are granted permission to do whatever they wish,within or without the basic physical rules of reality.  
  
Dragon: good boy, now go and finish making that milkshake!!  
  
Lanleaves again  
  
Thom: who in the light would create such a foolish rule?!?!  
  
Dragon: me, and im no fool! zaps him  
  
Thom:XX  
  
Dragon: i wrote that entire book ya know  
  
Mat: really? takes book and turns to another random page hmm, rule 122, section 23 states that all the characters of WoT unofficialy belong to Dragon for the durance of any WoT fanfictions she may write and holds no responsability for any injuries obtained in their makings?!Oo  
  
Dragon: hehe, that actually gives me the right to do whatever i want to you guys for the remainder of this ficcy ya know  
  
Moiraine: like aything would have stopped you in the first place--  
  
Lancomes back with milkshake served on a silver platter heres your milkshake Mistress... mutters i hope you choke on it and die  
  
Dragon: thats no way to speak to your most exhaulted Mistress now is it? takes milkshake  
  
Langlares  
  
Dragon: oh and can you massage my feet for me?  
  
Lanshudders inwardly ...if i must...  
  
Asmodeanappears magically and whispers something to Dragon  
  
Dragon: WOW THIS IS GREAT!!!! turns to readers GUESS WHAT!!! My brother is FINALLY finished with Wot6 Lord of Chaos!! We'll have sme new scenes for you guys REAL SOON!!!  
  
Wot ppl: NOOOO!!!  
  
Dragon: WoHOOO!!! i cant wait to reead it! and now, time for the questions!!   
  
Egwenw: yay!  
  
Nyneave:...  
  
Rand: i wanna cookieTT  
  
Mat: hey! thats MY line!!  
  
Dragon: ... anyway... first Random Question! WHAT makes the world go round?  
  
Elaida: teveren'ness  
  
Egwene: Aes Sedai!!  
  
Siuan: manipulation?  
  
Leane: flitriness!! flirts with Logain  
  
Logainignoring Leane revenge  
  
Elayne: love...love makes the world go round!! hugs Rand  
  
Min: The world makes itself go round.  
  
Aviendha: the Car'a'carn sniffs distainfully  
  
Asmodean: Music plays a mournfull tune on his harp  
  
Lanfear: Lews Therin of course  
  
Dragon: face it Lanfear, he's not yours...besides your dead  
  
Lanfear: TT  
  
Mat: the roll of the dice in my head!! mutters to himself in old togue  
  
Perrin: Faile stares dreamily at Faile  
  
Faile: aaw your so sweet hugs Perrin  
  
Dragonto herself those two are soo cuute  
  
Galad: The Children! they and their holy ways make the world go round  
  
Gawyn: i dont care, as long as Elayne and Egwene are safe the world can go round however it wants  
  
Moiraine: the wheel turns as the world spins  
  
Nyneave: i dont know! looks frustrated  
  
Thom: Daes De Mar  
  
Lanemotionless warder silence  
  
Dragon: you dont know do you?  
  
Lanremains emotionlessly silent  
  
(although how you can be emotiolessly silent i dont know.. i guess it comes with being a warder00)  
  
Dragon: once again we recieve many intelectual responses from our Articulate friends...   
  
Mat: wha?  
  
Rand: Duh?  
  
Perrin: ...  
  
Dragon: see? so smart and witty! you'd never think they grew up in a small isolated villiage!  
  
Mat: huh?  
  
Rand: duh...  
  
Perrin: ...  
  
Dragon: uh...next question! if you were an animal what would you be?  
  
Rand: a Dragon...whatever that is... because im the dragon reborn  
  
Perrin: a wolf  
  
Dragon: gee we sure didnt see that one coming did we?  
  
Egwene: a dolphine!   
  
Faile: a falcon! because my name means Falcon!  
  
Asmodean: a nightingale  
  
Dragon: aaw how poetic  
  
Asmodean: thank you  
  
Lan:... a warhorse  
  
Dragon: for me to ride!  
  
Lan:...right...--  
  
Dragon: just shut up and do your job  
  
Lan: ...yes mistress...  
  
Berelain: a spider... that way i could stivk Faile in my web and starve her to death, then Perrin would be MINE!!  
  
Faileglares oh YEAH?!?! chases Berelain  
  
Berelain: eep runs  
  
Mat: a panda  
  
Dragon: a panda?  
  
Mat: ...yeah...Oo  
  
Thom: a sloth  
  
Nyneave: a Lioness, NOT because thats what Lan called me  
  
Moiraine: uh... a cat..  
  
Min: a dragon so i could be with Rand  
  
Elayne: me too!!  
  
Aviendha: sniffs an owl  
  
Dragon: an owl?  
  
Aviendha: owls are wise, and i shall soon be a wise one  
  
Dragon: okaaaay... thats it for questions, now... its time for the RANDOM INTERVIEW THINGY!! we have with us... BERELAIN!!  
  
Berlain: goody!  
  
Dragon: SO Berelain, whats it like being a princess?  
  
Berelain: cool i guess... and why is that warder guy massaging your feet?  
  
Dragon: hehe, cos i told him to  
  
Lanstony Warder stare dont ask...  
  
Berelain: wow hes sexy...  
  
Nyneaveglares dangerously DONT EVEN go there  
  
Dragon: calm down Nyneave, i wont let her do anything  
  
Berelaine: aw man! all the sexy guys'r taken! pouts its sooo not fair!  
  
Dragon: ...so why did you try to flirt with Rand? it IS kinda obvious he's off limits  
  
Berelain: i do what i want! besides, Rand is sexy  
  
Dragon: you say that alot dont you--  
  
Berelain: thats none of your business!  
  
Dragon: okay... heres a question from a fan, whats your favorite defence tactics when Faile comes after you for flirting with Perrin?  
  
Berelain: Well, sometimes hiding behind somebody else works, but mostly i just Run for dear sweet life  
  
Dragon: wow, so thats how you keep such a slim figure  
  
Berelain: yup... running from Jealous girls  
  
Faile: IM NOT JEALOUS!!  
  
Perrin: of course your not  
  
Faile: oh Perrin i love you! hugs  
  
Beralain: you know this makes me one of the few YOUNG women in the book without a boyfriend...  
  
Dragon: life's tough eh? Lan! bring me some more silky cushions for my throne!  
  
Lan: yes mistress to himself then ill suffocate you with them  
  
Dragon: what?  
  
Lan: nothing  
  
Dragon: well folks, we come to the end of yet another chapter, hope you liked it! thank you to all the reviewers!! and i bet your all anxious for some new wonderfull deleted WoT scenes!! and i know i might not have been as cruel as i could have with Lan...  
  
Lan: right...  
  
Dragon: but hey, he IS my favorite character, i dont want to torment him too much  
  
Asmodean: well... i guess thats it then... Dont forget to review, or else Dragon will unleash the great lord's curse on you... well, im just going to go and be depressing around Rand now plays mournfull music on his harp as he leaves 


	10. lots more crap and an interview with a m...

Moiraine: hello and welcome to another chapter of "The things in WoT you didnt see"  
  
Dragon: hey wheres Elaida? she's meant to be answering reviews!  
  
Moiraine: ahh.. she had... a littlee "accident" and wont be joining us for a while :: evil smile :: so for now ill be answering reviews  
  
Dragon: thats cool, just get it done, i have to go do...Something... :: runs off ::  
  
Moiraine:: pulls out the review paper thingy :: from Reda... I dont understand why you find Mat's speaking in old tongue to be so humerous  
  
Mat: yeah! :: says something in old tongue ::   
  
Moiraine: or how Lews took controll of Rand  
  
Rand: yeah!  
  
Lews:: through Rand :: ILYENNA!! NOOOO!!!  
  
Moiraine: ...your favorite? really? well thats sure supriring...  
  
Rand: eh?  
  
Moiraine: never you mind child :: continues reading :: hey Asmodean! this reader has a question for you!  
  
Asmodean:: appears out of nowhere :: yeah?  
  
Moiraine: Reda wants to know who killed you in the last book  
  
Asmodean: im not aloud to tell you that sorry, if i did then 'they' would hunt me down and torture me untill the wheel stops turning  
  
Moiraine: yes, 'they' must be feared greatly and obeyed without question  
  
Asmodean: indeed  
  
Moiraine: well theres your answer Reda, now for the next review.. :: reads another piece of paper:: ah yes, when Dragon starts running out of ideas she resorts to pointless villiany...  
  
Dragon:: appears magically :: hey! thats not true! well.. maybe it is.. but.. well... you needent worry ill try and turn down the villiany a bit  
  
Moiraine :: with the final piece of paper :: yes it was wonderfull wasnt it  
  
Dragon: yeah it was wonderfull  
  
Moiraine: indeed.. and yes.. you do have influence... far too much influence. you must be dealt with... ::coughs :: anyway and i think were all wondering about the punctuation problem :: turns to DRagon ::  
  
Dragon ::laughs :: yeah, well Ff.net wont let me use those star thingies anymore, and i didnt find out till after i posted the last chapter... so im using these dot thingd again  
  
Mat: dot things?  
  
Dragon: the speach dots  
  
Mat: ah..  
  
Moiraine: well thats it  
  
Dragon: good, well guess what! its TIME FOR DA SCENE THINGIES!!  
  
  
  
Taim can be decieving;;   
  
Rand: so... your the false Dragon...  
  
Taim: no im not  
  
Rand: yes you are!  
  
Taim: no.. im the REAL Dragon  
  
Rand: no I am!  
  
Taim: no your false  
  
Rand: but you didnt fufill any of the prohpecies!  
  
Taim: how do you know that eh?  
  
Rand: uh...  
  
Taim: EXACTLY!! im the REAL Dragon Reborn!  
  
Rand: no!! yes... AARGH!!  
  
meh  
  
Those stupid Aes Sedai think they know everything  
  
Elayne: did you hear that scream?!  
  
Morvin: it was Carlyna!  
  
:: the Aes Sedai all run into a large room where Carlyna is standing, surrounded my fluffy pink flower throwing bunnies and several dancing cans of spam ::  
  
Carlyna: HELP ME!!! LIGHT HELP MEEE!!  
  
Morvin: we have to save her!  
  
Elayne: no! dont step into the...  
  
:: the Aes Sedai run into the dream, and are soon standing with Carlyna, screaming as the bunnies and spam dance around them ::  
  
Elayne: Siuan! do you remember what i told you about dreams?!  
  
Siuan: yes! :: closes her eyes :: theres no place like home... theres no place like home... theres no place like home...  
  
Elayne:: sighs :: im surrounded by idiots...  
  
  
  
poor Rand  
  
Rand:: inside that box the Aes Sedai put him in :: must escape... must escape... :: tries to channel ::  
  
Lews:: cackles insanely ::  
  
Rand: SHUT UP!!!  
  
Lews:: gasps :: are you real?  
  
Rand: well if i wasnt would i be talking to you?  
  
Lews:...i like cupcakes!  
  
Rand:: mutters :: if i dont get out of here soon then ill go insane... :: continues trying to reach Saidin ::  
  
Lews:: starts to sing :: ninety nine pots of tea on the wall! ninety nine pots of teeeaaa!!  
  
...  
  
Lan makes a brief...if pointless appearence  
  
Myrelle: hes coming!  
  
random Aes Sedai: who?  
  
Myrelle: Lan!  
  
Ras: who?  
  
Myrelle: my new warder!  
  
Ras: who?  
  
Myrelle: the one Moiraine gave to me!  
  
Ras: who?  
  
Myrelle:: sighs ::  
  
::  
  
:: some dark figure on a horse appears ::  
  
Myrelle: Lamywamy!  
  
Lan: lamywamy?  
  
Myrelle:: giggles ::  
  
Lan: Light just kill me now...  
  
Oo  
  
a new Amrlyin  
  
Verin: The tower needs a new Amyrlin  
  
Morvin: indeed... theres DEFINENTLY something fishy about our new Amyrlin  
  
:: at the tower ::  
  
Lanfear: MUHAHAHA!!! BRING THE DRAGON TO MEEE!!! LEWS THERIN SHALL BE MINE!!! :: spins around on a spinny chair ::  
  
:: back at Saliar ::  
  
Allana: yes but who?  
  
Romande: we'll need someone meek  
  
Verin: someone easily manipulated  
  
Morvin: someone whom we can work our own twisted Aes Sedai plans through...  
  
:: they all turn to look at Egwene... who for some reason is standing in the corner... even though shes meant to be with the wise ones ::  
  
Egwene:: who actually didnt hear the conversation even though the power wasnt used :: what?  
  
  
  
  
  
Dragon: well thats it for now.. oh and for those who didnt remember... the bunnies are from a previous chapter... just like the spam cans...;  
  
Mat: thats weird  
  
Rand: and kinda disturbing  
  
Dragon: shut up fools! or i shall stabbith the with Callandor!  
  
Rand: hey! thats MY sword!  
  
Dragon: uh... :: points finger at Rand ::  
  
Rand: ILYENNA NOOOO!!! :: runs around in circles ::  
  
Mat:: groans :: not again!  
  
Dragon: well, he shouldent have asked about the sword :: pouts ::  
  
Nyneave:: appears out of nowhere :: change him back or ill box your ears!  
  
Dragon: do i have to?  
  
Nyneave: yes!  
  
Dragon:: sisghs :: fine... :: pointe her finger at Rand ::  
  
Rand:: who is gnawing his own arm :: huh?  
  
Dragon: well... were running out of stupid things to do... so its time for the RANDOM WOT INTERVIEW!! today, we gwt to interview LEWS THERIN!!!  
  
:: all gasp ::  
  
Dragon: thats right folks! the REAL Dragon!!  
  
Rand: hey!  
  
Lews:: appears out of nowhere :: NOOO!! ILYENN.. huh?  
  
Dragon: hey there Lews! welcome to the random WoT interview!!!  
  
Lews: ... are you real?  
  
Dragon: well...yeah... are you?  
  
Lews:: laughs insanely ::  
  
Dragon: so... hows Illyena?  
  
Lews: ILYENNA!! LIGHT I KILLED HER!!!! FORGIVE ME ILYENNA!! FORGIVE MEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Dragon:: sighs :: this isnt exactly working...  
  
Lews: I HAVE TO KILL THEM ALL!!! MAKE THEM ALL BURN!!  
  
Dragon: thats very nice... now could we please stop the insane yelling for a second?  
  
Lews: BREAK IT BREAK THEM BREAK EVERYTHING KILL BURN IT BURN THEM ALL MUST BREAK IT!!  
  
Dragon: thats it im sick of this :: points her finger at Lews ::  
  
Lews:: stops his insane rambling :: what? where am i?  
  
Dragon: your here with me, im interviewing you  
  
Lews: wheres Ilyenna?  
  
Dragon: uh... sleeping  
  
Lews:: stares suspiciously at Dragon ::  
  
Dragon: so, whats it like being the guy who drove all the other channeling guys insane?  
  
Lews: uh....okay i guess...  
  
Dragon: has the light forgiven you yet?  
  
Lews: excuse me?  
  
Dragon: uh.. never mind, so... did you ever REALLY love Lanfear?  
  
Lews: ...im not going to answer that  
  
Dragon: aaw your mean  
  
Lews: i do what i must  
  
Dragon: thats almost exactly what Rand says every other chapter he's in  
  
Lews: indeed...  
  
Dragon: do you really want to kill everyone and everything?  
  
Lews: if i were a madman i would  
  
Dragon: uh... okaay...  
  
Lanfear:: comes through a gateway thingy :: LEWY!!  
  
Lews: uh oh..   
  
Lanfear: COME TO ME MNY LEWYPOO!!! :: runs after Lews ::  
  
Lews: I HAVE TO GET OUT OF HEERE!! :: runs ::  
  
Dragon: well... that sure was entertaining.. but sadly its time to go.. but ill be back soon, cos im already reading book 7, so we'll have plenty more scene thingies!   
  
Mat: oh goody...  
  
Asmodean:: plucks idly at his harpstrings ::  
  
Moiraine:: the wheel weaves..  
  
Dragon: but after that well have to wait awhile.. because we only have as far as book 7... and i dont know when were getting the next few.. but dont worry! cos well have plenty of stuff to entertain you! plus a new fic coming out soon ;)  
  
Rand: oh light help us  
  
Elayne:: grabs Rands arm in fear ::  
  
Perrin: the suffering just never ends does it?  
  
Dragon: afraid not  
  
Nyneave:: tugs braid a few times for no real reason ::  
  
Dragon:...right...well... Cya! and dont forget... REVIEW!! 


	11. more weird scenes and and interview with...

Dragon: hello and welcome once again to "the things in WoT you DIDNt see!" i would like to apolagise for the lateness of this chapter, all Authors need a beak every now and again... i just take too many :: sheepish smile ::   
  
Mat: well, at least We all got a break...  
  
:: The Wot crew nods in agreement ::  
  
Rand: hey here comes Thom with the reviews!  
  
:: Thom runs over with a large box, he hands it to Rand and collapses in exhaustion ::  
  
Elayne: .... hes dead!!  
  
Min: DRAGON YOU KILLED THOM!!  
  
Moiraine: i told you to send Lan to do it, why send an old man like Thom?  
  
Dragon: well, firstly its amusing watching him run around and do my errands  
  
Elayne: thats not a good reas...  
  
Dragon: SILENCE!! or i shall smite thee :: glares ::  
  
Elayne: ....  
  
Dragon: and secondly, Lan is... Busy...  
  
Moiraine: doing what?  
  
Dragon: trust me on this one Moiry.. you dont want to know  
  
Moiraine:: glares :: STOP CALLING ME MOIRY!!  
  
Dragon: ANyway! on with the reviews!!  
  
Moiraine:: sighs and takes a piece of paper :: discordchick, thank you for your review, glad you enjoy it, yes i suppose they do make a rather sweet couple...  
  
Dragon: well DUH! Lan and Nyneave are so adooorabe :: swoons ::  
  
Nyneave and Lan(who appeared out of nowhere): ....  
  
Dragon:: cough cough :: anyway. continue Moiry  
  
Moiraine:: glares :: Twighlighteye, thans for reviewing, unfortunatly, Dragon doesnt know who that is, this is either because of her malfunctioning memory or because she hasnt read far enough yet.  
  
Dragon: um...yeah... :: grins :: sorry about that  
  
Moiraine: .... The Ring Of Tamyrlin, thanks for the review, glad you liked it, as for the milkshake :: turns to dragon ::  
  
Dragon: once again, DONT want to know what happened.. TRUST me  
  
Moiraine: From WeaveTheStars... Glad you loves it so much, :: stares :: the DARK ONE?!?!  
  
Dragon:: laughs :: BRILLIANT!!! I never would of thought of that... thanks, this is going to be a veery interesting interview :: insane smile ::  
  
all:: back away from dragon fearfully ::  
  
Dragon: what?  
  
Moiraine: ..well.. thats it for the reviews  
  
Dragon: YAAY!! now for the SCEENIEs!! (An: sorry if your review wasnt answered, i accidentally lost a few when i was sorting my mail outOo I read them all, i just dont have the memory to recall them so i can answer them... thanks for reviewing guys)  
  
  
  
Some people just dont listen..  
  
Egwene: I cant drop you off in Ebou Dar itself... I hate it there, it stinks... anyway, it'll be about 300 leages from the city...  
  
Lan: ......  
  
Egwene: although.. i dont think it'd be wise to speak of... Alanna...  
  
Lan: ....  
  
Egwene: uh... Lan are yu listening to me? LAN?!  
  
La: zzZZzzzzz...  
  
Egwene:: sighs ::  
  
  
  
those poor Aiel  
  
Sammael: now... this is a little stone cube, is you put it in your mouth and say "I like t eat toadstools" then a big shiny portal will appear  
  
Sevanna: OUUH!! SHINY PORTAL THNGIE!! GIMMIE GIMMIE!!  
  
The rest of the Aiel: SHINY PORTAL THINGY?!?!  
  
:: they all grab a small stone cube ::  
  
Greandal:: to hersef :: i didnt know it was going to be this easy...  
  
  
  
  
  
The evil of Shadar logoth...and random crap  
  
Rand:: walking through Shadar Logoth for no reason ::  
  
Liah:: jumps from a random building onto a trolloc :: WHEEEEEE!!! LETS ALL DANCE A JIG!!!   
  
Rand: uh...?  
  
Liah: i like chocolate! do YOU like chocolate? :: dances a jig :: i liie pinappless!!  
  
Rand:: who doesnt even know where he is yet :: ...Liah?...  
  
Liah: Rand!!  
  
Rand:Liah!  
  
Liah: Rand!!  
  
Rand:Liah!  
  
Liah: Rand!!  
  
Rand:Liah!  
  
Liah: MARSHMELLOW!!  
  
Rand: Marshmellow?  
  
Liah: STRAWBERRI!!  
  
Rand: Strawberri?  
  
Liah: RAND!  
  
told ya it was random...  
  
Taslinophobia  
  
Mat:: hiding in a closet :: is she gone yet?  
  
Elayne: ... your scared of Taslin arent you?  
  
Mat:: comes out of the closet :: no!! what in the light gave yo that idea?!?!  
  
Nyneave: LOOK!! TASLIN!!  
  
Mat: WHERE?!?! :: jumps back into the closet ::  
  
  
  
Hes not insane... really  
  
Cadsuane: we must stick together always!! no straying away from the group! or the BLOB will get us!!  
  
Min: you mean Fog dont you?  
  
Cadsuane: uh...yeah...  
  
:: they walk through the fog for a while ::  
  
Guywholikestheweirdgirl: hey wait a minute!! :: looks at Rand :: YOUR THE DRAGON REBORN!!  
  
Rand: THE DRAGON REBORN?!?!? WHERE?!?! WERE ALL GONNA DIIIE!!! AAAARRRGH!! :: runs around in circles ::  
  
Cadsuane:...somebody stop him before he hurts himself...  
  
  
  
so...who's insane again?  
  
Cadsuane: and remember! dont look at the fuzzy hamsters or else we will all turn into duckmeat!  
  
Min: ... Im starting to wonder which of us is actually insane here  
  
Rand:: supposedly to himself :: STOP LOOKING THROUGH MY EYES YOU PERVERT!! AND STOP WITH ALL THAT SINGING ABOUT CUpCACKES!!  
  
GWLTWG(look at the last scene;): And were supposed to rely on them to get us out of here safely?  
  
Cadusane: DONT LOOK AT THE HAMSTERS!! THEY WANT OUR HAMSTRINGS!!!  
  
Rand:: is now curled up in a ball :: Liah, she was eaten by a trolloc, Enailia, she fell off a roof, Aviendha, she was struck by lightning, Ilyenna... ILYENNA My LOVE!!   
  
Min: were all gonna die...  
  
  
  
remember this guy?  
  
Taslin: Oh Nyneave, theres someone at the door for you!  
  
Nyneave: for me? :: walks over ::  
  
Valan Luca:: who is followed by dramatic music :: Nyneave my love!  
  
Nyneave: oh light not you again  
  
Luca: dont you see? it was destiny that brought us together! we must fufill out destiny!! :: more dramatic music ensues ::  
  
Nyneave: I told you already! im in love with someone else!  
  
Luca: but...   
  
Nyneave: no  
  
Luca: but...  
  
Nyneave: NO!!  
  
Luca:: cries ::  
  
Nyneave:...why me...  
  
  
  
Dragon: Probably not as funny as it could have been... but i was very tired while writing this...  
  
Rand: your ALWAYS tired!  
  
Dragon: shutup :: whacks him with Callandor ::  
  
Mat: cookie?  
  
Dragon:: tosses him a cookeie ::  
  
Elayne: LOOK!! TASLIN!!  
  
Mat: WHERE?! WHERE?! :: runs away ::  
  
Dragon: that was mean  
  
Elayne: im a mean person  
  
Dragon: you dont deserve to be one of Rands Lovers  
  
Elayne: wow...that was harsh  
  
Min: but... shes right  
  
Elayne: MEANIE!! :: cries ::  
  
Rand: now look what you've done! :: comforts Elayne ::  
  
Dragon: ooh no, im nt going to put up with this! we get enough fluffy goodess from Perrin and Faile... :: glares ::  
  
Moiraine: where are they anyway?  
  
Dragon: they uh... wanted to be alone...together...  
  
Aviendha: waay too much information  
  
Min: 0o  
  
Dragon: hey... time for the... RANDOM WOT INTERVIEw!! and today we have... THE DARK ONE!!  
  
DO: WHA? WHERE AM I?  
  
Dragon: yo there Do, im interviewing you  
  
Do: OH...I SUPPOSE THATS OKAY...  
  
Dragon: so... how do ya feel about being the big bad guy in the series?  
  
do: PRETTY GOOD, IT MEANS I GET TO BE SLaCK TO EVERYONE WITHOUT NEEDING A PROPER REASON  
  
Dragon: sounds like fun  
  
Do: OH YEAH, AND I GET FREE PIZZA  
  
Dragon: FREE PIZZA?!?! no fair I WANT FREE PIZZA!! IM AN AUTHORESS DAMNIT!!!  
  
Do: HEHE WELL IM SORRY BUT ONLy SUPER EVIL ViLLIANS GET THE FREE piZZA VOUCHERS  
  
Dragon: all the villians? so.., Souron and Saruman get free pizza?  
  
Do: YUP  
  
Dragon: and... Voldemort and Vicious and Regal?  
  
Do: YUP  
  
Dragon: personal note to self... become a super evil villioness in order to get free pizza...  
  
Do: I CAN HELP YOU GET STARTED IF YOU LIKE  
  
Dragon: you'd do that?  
  
Do: SURE  
  
Dragon: kewl! i like you already   
  
Do: UM CAN YOU GIVE ME THE NEXT QUESTION NOW?  
  
Dragon: sure... um... whas that you in the beggining of the very first book? that guy wh tortured Lews Therin?  
  
Do: NO, THAT WAS DEMANDRED... I THINK...  
  
Dragon: shoot... there goes fifty dollars...  
  
Do: TOUGH LUCK...  
  
Dragon: yeah... oh and by the way  
  
Do: YEAH?  
  
Dragon: how long to i have to be an evil villioness to get free pizza?  
  
Do: WELL, ITS NOT ReaLLY HOW LONG, BUT WHAT YOU DO THAT COUNTS  
  
Rand: this interview is getting scary...  
  
Mat: i know... he's giving her ideas... bad ideas...  
  
:: Dragon and the Dark one continue talking ::  
  
Egwene: Well.. Time to go... thank you, all you wonderfull reviewers!   
  
Rand: Egwene!! come help us get Dragon away frpm the Do!  
  
Egwene: well.. Cya next time!! 


	12. scientific explanations and an interview...

Dragon: hey look whos back from the dead!!  
  
Rand: damn, just when i thought we were off the hook...  
  
Dragon: hehe, tough luck... well, since Elaida hasent "recovered" yet and Moiraine is...um.. somwhere... im going to answer the reviews ::takes a piece of paper :: fantasyfan, thank you, glad you enjoyed it, lol i thought i'd mess it up, i suck at names sometimes, thanks, and thats a brilliant idea, heh, cant wait for THIS interview..hehe.. and im really sorry my updates are coming so late, truly i am, Ill try harder, i swear!  
  
Juilin: we'd all like to believe that...  
  
Dragon: damn you! all have so little faith in me! ::cries ::... ::continues to read :: Lord Azrael, hehe, yes, the truth is revealed... Pizza is what started it all... hehehe... son that Pizza wlll be miine...:: mutters to herself ::  
  
Mat: ...your freaky  
  
Dragon:...LOOK! TYLIN!!  
  
Mat: AARGH!! :: runs ::  
  
Dragon: hehe.. :: continues to read :: SqurielLord , im glad you enjoyed it! always happy to please the readers..  
  
Rand: that sounded disturbing...  
  
Dragon ::glares :: im going to kill you for that remark.Rand  
  
Rand: eep  
  
Dragon:: ahem :: anyways, i woudent know, we only have up to book 9atm, and i have yet to read them but itll be some time before i do, seeing as at the moment im reading a series called "the liveship traders" which is from the same world as "the farseer trylogy" and "the tawny man" which are my favorites at the moment...  
  
Rand: hey what about us?!  
  
Dragon: hey i still love you all, but the farseer tylogy is just so cool... the Fool is the best literature character ever anyways.. :: continues readint the paper : Bobby-Beebop, hehe.. I personally think Cadsuane is a bit. weird..but hey thats just me, and its fun making Moiraine Childish  
  
Moiraine: IM NOT CHILDISH!! :: sucks her thumb ::  
  
Dragon: ...right... and you wouldent BELIEVE how many batches of cookies it takes to make them BEHAVE!!Oo; i mean.. Mat alone ate like 25 chocolate chip cookies last week..  
  
Mat: well.. they where good cookies!  
  
Dragon: well.. at least i know my hard efforts are appreciated thanks for the review!! from Rabid Trotise. i dont remember that sceneOo; sorry, its been AGEs since i picked up a WoT bookTT(still reading the liveship traders) thanks for reviewing and, WeavetheStars, hehe. the "Great Lord" was fun to review, i havent forgotten that fee Pizza vouchers thingy.. im working on it.. one day i WILL be a villainess!!! :: laughs insanely ::  
  
All:...  
  
Dragon FantasyTraveler, i know :: hangs head in shame :: and its taken me forever t get this one done too!! im so horrible.. i can just hope i did better this timeOo.. thanks for reviewing! and now..lets move this on!  
  
Mat: horay  
  
Dragon: Its time for... the documentory  
  
Nyneave: the..what?  
  
Dragon: i dont know why i gave it that name but it souds cool anyways, this is where we answer some questions that, no doubt, mant WoT fans have been asking for many-a-decade!(even if theyv already been answreed.. we ask them again anyways) sooo let us start!!  
  
Question one:  
  
Dragon: Question one: WHY exactly does Nyneave tug her braid so much?  
  
Mat:: who is dressed in a white lab coat in front of a blackboard :: Well, there is a very scientifical answer to that question Dragon. Some people, as you know, are kinda weird at birth :: draws a picture of a mongulated stick figure :: these people, sometimes they recover, and those who dont... become disfigured or form syndromes. poor little Nyneave, unfortunatly, suffers from this. :: draws a braid on the mongulated stick fihure and labeles it "Nyneave" ::  
  
Nyneave:: glares ::  
  
Mat: because of this, she has develouped the uncommen "braid-tugging" syndrome, found in people who frequently wear their hair in a braid. This causes her to randomly tug her braid when she is either annoyed, thoughtfull, angry or frightened...or hungry  
  
Nyneave: I DO NOT!! :: tugs her braid several times ::  
  
Mat: as you can see, the lady Nyneave herself is giving us a demonstration  
  
Nyneave: DAMN YOU MATRIM CAUTHON!! :: is still tugging her braid ::  
  
Dragon:Oo...so there you have it folks!! the mystery has been solved!! now to question two!! what exactly is a warder cloak made of? on to Rand!  
  
Rand:: who is also dressed in a white lab coat :: Well, this was a tough question to answer, but with the help of my good buddy Lan...  
  
Lan:: blank warder stare ::  
  
Rand: i managed to solve this mystery!! :: pulls out a large diagram of a cloak :: this is an ever-famous Warder cloak, which has the ability to make someone appear to "not be there" as Dragon intelligently puts it  
  
Dragon:: smiles ::  
  
Rand:...anyway.. many people ask, what exactly is a warder cloak made of? well, it is our theaory that they arent actually made of any real substance at all, but are i fact. weaved witht he one power!!  
  
Lan: but that doesnt make any sense.. if they where made from the one power, who exactly is holding all those weavings together?  
  
Rand: well, it is our belief that locked away in one of the white towers hidden rooms (and i assure you. there are many) they are hiding some kind f super AesSedai who, somehow, hold at least one billion and ninety two weaves at the same time and manage to keep them concealed over extremely long periods of time without needing a rest and without being drawn in by the One powers "seductive pull"  
  
Lan: that makes even less snese now that youv explained it...  
  
Dragon: no no.. it makes perfect sense! and it explains alot as well!!  
  
Rand:  
  
Dragon: and now, one last question... what exactly Is the one power?  
  
Lews Therin:: who is wearing a dirty looking lad coat and is running around waving his arms about hysterically :: THE ONE POWER SHAL DESTROY US ALL ILYenNA!!! BWHAHAHA!! ILYENNAAA!!! I KILLED HER!! LIGHT FORGIVE MEEEE!!! FORGIIIVE MEEEEEEEE!!  
  
Dragon: so.. when did you come to thisinteresting theory, Lews?  
  
Lews: BREAK IT BREAK IT BREAK THEM BREAK IT BURN THEM ALL!!! BHWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
  
Dragon: so there it is! that my fiends is what the one power is!  
  
Rand: complete and utter madness??Oo;;  
  
Dragon: no stupiud, you OBVIOUSLY werent listening t Lews very well, were you?  
  
Rand:...  
  
Dragon: and now.. it be time for... TYLINS INTERVIEW!!!  
  
:: Tylin appears out of nowhere ::  
  
Tylin: how..?  
  
Dragon: welcome Tylin t the random WoT interview!!  
  
Tylin: uh..okay..:: sits on a chair ::  
  
Dragon: so, Tylin..whats it like being the queen of wherever you rule?  
  
Tylin: ouh its WONDERFULL!! i get to wear retty clothes and eat nice food, i can flirt with anyone and everyone, and i get to make up heaps of stupid rules unquestionably!  
  
Dragon:: stares :: wow... that is SO COOL!  
  
Tylin: i know like just last week, I made it legal to stab people as long as you can rightously claim that they where "really getting on your nerves"  
  
Dragon: that must be a usefull rule  
  
Tylin: believe me.. it is..  
  
Dragon: so.. why exactly do you like treating Mat like your personal pleasure servant?  
  
Tylin: dont tell me you havent thought of doing the same :: winks ::  
  
Dragon: Oo...uh... not really...  
  
Tylin: well.. your missing out.. that boy is alot of fun. if you kow what i mean :: grins ::  
  
Dragon:: twitches :: too..much....information...Oo;;  
  
Tylin:speaking of which, you havent seen my little Pigeon anywhere have you?  
  
Mat:: from inside a closet :: Im not your Pigeon!!  
  
Tylin:: evil smile :: we'll see about that, Pigeon  
  
Mat: AAARRGH!! :: runs away ::  
  
Tylin :: chases him :: ome back here my little Pigeon!  
  
Dragon: ... so here we have another conclusion to another chapter... Do you have any questions you want answered? send them in, and we'll get them scientifically answered for you and dont worry, as soon as i start reading again ill make sure to add some more scenes.. this fic is becomeing more intervals then ScenesOo... uh...review? 


End file.
